ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Villains Group's Plan
The Villains Group's Plan is a terrible plan they have- join forces in order to destroy the heroes and take over the universe. * Satan: "Master Chaos, the villains will join forces together. Soon the treasures will be yours, all yours, master Chaos." * Chaos: "Good! Cosmos won't know what hit her!" (laughs maniacally) * Megatron: "What? Join forces?" * Ultron: "To kill the heroes?!" * Sledge: "But how?!" * Lord Business: "We have to join forces!" * Dr. Eggman: "We have to team up in order to take over their world!! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" * Nightmare Moon: "Our plan will work perfectly for Chaos." * Mephiles the Dark: "No heroes should stop us!" * Wicked Witch of the West: "Yes!" (cackling laughter from all villains present) * Emperor Mavro: "That is a good plan we'll have in mind, steal the treasures of course!" * Brain: "We'll plot revenge on those heroes, won't we, Pinky?" * Pinky: "Yes, Brain!" * Gargamel: "Yes, we could join forces!" * KOMPLEX: "I do and we all will!" * Master Xandred: "If only the Sanzu River flooded the earth with the heroes base engulfed in its water..." * Lord Betrayus: "Wonder if Pac-Man be killed first?" * Rita Repulsa: "Then all those Power Rangers?" * Lord Zedd: "Yes, all those power brats!" * Darth Vader: "Damned if my son Luke dies!" * Gaston: "No-one joins forces with a villain like Gaston!" * Jafar: "We'll join forces with them, Iago." * Iago: "Yeah!" * Jessie & James: "We'll make some trouble against the heroes!!!" * Meowth: "Oh yeah! We'll make some trouble against those foolish heroes!" * Myotismon: "If that does not help, we'll poison them with too much good!" * Vrak: "That would do good." * Prince Vekar: "Once we exterminate the heroes, we will take over their world and turn it into our colony!" * Cthulhu: "We have to join forces, Xenu." * Xenu: "Yes, I think so." * Ursula: "Oh, it will be a very unpleasent day for them." * Octoroo: "Ooh ah ooh, Ursula, the people of Evilland were right! We'll give those pesky humans a fright! Maybe we will wreak havoc! Hee hee hee hee!" * Zigzag the Grand Vizier: "Octoroo, you were right, giving humans a fright would make them die at night!" * Holli Would: "Poison will kill most heroes?" * Mok Swagger: "Exactly." * General Woundwort: "Let me poison those heroes." * Dr. Claw: "Who would trick those fools?" * Dr. Blowhole: "Yes, who?" * The Hood: "Let me trick them with my disguise." * Zelda the Hag: "Ha ha! That should trick the heroes..." * Bizarro; "That no am trick heroes in time! Me no am proud!" * Evil Edna: "Finally I'll marry my boyfriend!!!" * Claudandus: "Television witches don't appreciate me..." * Agent Smith: "We have to team up together..." * Makuta Teridax: "Those fools cannot survive..." * Baron Silas Greenback: "These heroic fools must never win!" * Evil Queen Grimhilde: "They will and shall give up!" * Lawrence Limburger: "Hands together!" * Venger: "Right!" * Prince Lotor: "Right!" * Mumm-Ra: "Right!" * All villains: "Together, we'll join forces to take over the earth!" (evil laughter from every villain indistinctly) Category:Fanfiction Category:Secret mission